A Musical Case Study
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Franziska gives her little brother an irresistable academic opportunity, complete with music and blood. A small glimpse into the past. No pairings, really. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing.

**Title: **Musical Case Study

**Summary: **Franziska gives Miles an academic opportunity too good to pass up.

**Other things: **I didn't intend for this to be a pairing. I just like the image of Miles Edgeworth as a foolishly overprotective older brother.

This story's idea came to me as I was starting the movie Gacy. I absolutely adore horror movies and true-to-life crime stories. That is when I thought of Franziska, who would take this movie as an opportunity to gather evidence for a mock trial against John Wayne Gacy. I thought it would be funny to have her do something like this, but then I came to a realization. What if she was scared of horror movies? Even at the tender young age of 9, she wouldn't admit to that. Then I remembered my fondness for the whole Miles big brother idea.

* * *

Closing the five pound cover of the fifty pound law text with a dignified slam, 16-year-old Miles Edgeworth relished in his complete victory.

He'd pulled of a string of excruciating all-nighters to finish this set of lessons so he could have a whole day to bend to his will. Since he had vanquished the ridiculously long list of tasks set down to him by his mentor, the infamous Manfred von Karma (who was out of the house for the day, allowing him the opportunity of goofing off…as much as was possible for Miles Edgeworth), Miles could now spend his day anyway he chose too.

He could sip tea and read another, less legal novel.

He could play chess with some of his classmates, or colleagues as he'd become accustomed to calling them. (The word carried more integrity than the usual school-yard slang).

He could even take a nap, a foreign concept in the von Karma household.

As he began mentally riffling through all of the gloriously refined and relaxing things he could do with a full day, Miles stood up, only to give an ungainly wobble and collapse back onto the tall leather chair. Having stayed in the spot for nearly 5 hours straight toiling over a particularly unkind chapter on perjury, he was certain his legs had atrophied beyond repair.

Allowing himself a few moments of collection, he then resumed his struggle, which concluded with another less-than-graceful dive, a few choice swears, and a heroic triumph. Now standing, Miles began to pace along the perimeter of his room, reacquainting his appendages with movement unrelated to page flipping. First assuring himself that the door was closed and locked, he did a few jumping jacks and, feeling elated from his latest legal victory, he even threw himself into a backbend.

Not such a good idea, as it would turn out.

Rubbing his new injury as he hobbled with unparalleled grace down the elaborate manor stairs, Miles decided to have a celebratory cup of Earl Grey before wiling away the day as he pleased. He sat in the most comfortable red armchair while sipping the tea prepared from the most pristine tea leaves from the most elegant china in the house.

Let it be known that Miles Edgeworth knew how to let loose.

After his luxurious one-man tea party, Miles headed back up to his room, anxious to try for that nap. Once at his door, hand carved and imported from some astoundingly artistic country, he noticed a crisp white envelope taped to it. The delicate white stationary with the black patterned trim could only have come from the immaculate desk of his little (or big, as she preferred to be called) sister, Franziska von Karma.

He threw a tentative glace down the hall, toward the direction of her room, just quickly enough to see a blur of blue hair retreating behind another ornate door hand carved in an equally artistic nation. Miles entered his room, nap foregone in favor of seeing what his little sister could have wanted from him.

As he fiddled (with grace) with his gold encrusted letter opener, Miles fought back a laugh. It seemed Franziska had mastered that wax seal set he'd given her the previous Christmas. Seeing as the wax was her favorite shade of baby blue, she'd had to fight extra hard to hide her enthusiasm, something the 9-year-old girl was not yet perfect at. She would be; give her 2 more years.

Pushing aside his musings, Miles began to read the remarkably elegant calligraphy.

~*~*~*~

_Miles Edgeworth, _

_You are cordially invited to attend a viewing of Sweeney Todd. It is an excellent opportunity for both of us to study a unique form of serial killing and practice our skills in the English language. _

_As you may be asking yourself right about now, why would I ever want to watch a film with you? Well, this is such a prime example of a nearly perfect string of homicides and it would be unfair of me to reap all of the benefits. I don't want any ill-gained advantages. _

_Please R.S.V.P. within the next hour, as time is of the essence. I have made time for this out of my extremely busy schedule, so make it worth my time. _

_I will be in Papa's study with the DVD in precisely 2 hours. _

_Sincerely, _

_Franziska von Karma._

~*~*~*~

That previously subdued laughter reared its head again, making Miles chuckle as he held the letter close to his chest. His little sister was unbearably adorable, though he would never admit it.

What other 9-year-old would offer him a musical case study?

Miles pulled a piece of his burgundy lined stationary from his desk and began to write his reply. This paper had been given to him that last Christmas by Franziska, allowing them a dignified way to communicate. Idle chit chat was not allowed between prosecutorial candidates, but Manfred did allow them to exchange letters of challenge.

So why not add a touch of civility to those letters by printing them on beautiful stationary?

~*~*~*~

_Franziska von Karma,_

_I thank you deeply for this incredibly opportunity. _

_You shall see me in 2 hours. I shall provide the popcorn._

_Sincerely, _

_Miles Edgeworth._

~*~*~*~

Sending his reply under Franziska's door, Miles straightened up and returned to his room. He sat on his bed, engrossed in thought, completely forgetting his earlier notions of a nap. In the short distance between his room and hers, he could hear the large oak door swing open and closed again, confirming that she'd gotten his response.

He eagerly awaited their meeting, watching the clock tick away as he straightened up the small mess his intense studying had created.

No longer could he think about reading a novel or chess or that elusive nap. Not that he minded. This was a better alternative. If you could believe it, Miles Edgeworth had not accepted his little sister's proposal because it was an unrivaled example of musical murder, but because he knew that wasn't the reason he'd been invited. From what his colleagues had told him, Miles could see that this movie was going to be a bloodbath.

Slaying in the rain, Murderer on the Roof, Carolina Cannibal.

No matter how indifferent Franziska pretended to be, such violence was still frightening. Having Miles there would soothe her, allow her to cling to someone emotionally, while she thought he didn't know it. Even if he had been rude enough to reject, Miles would have ended up worrying about her.

He could just picture it, the poor girl, huddled up on the couch, embracing a pillow as the blood began to spill.

He stopped his unpleasant image as the tears began to roll down her face, unhappy with even the mental image of his sister crying.

So, he readied the popcorn and prepped the room. Exactly two hours after receiving his gracious invitation, his little sister descended the stairs and joined him in the study. They started the movie, sitting a comfortable distance away on the couch hand made from one of those incredibly artistic countries mentioned earlier.

By the time Pirelli had met his gory end, Franziska had already begun to tense. Her petite fists began to whiten from the way she was clenching them and her eyes were transfixed to the screen. Miles recognized the signs of fear in his sister immediately, scooting just a bit closer to her and taking her hand.

That caught her attention.

"What are you doing, you fool?"

Looking at her with a completely emotionless face, he said "I'm scared." The monotonous way he'd replied wasn't exactly convincing, but he'd generously given Franziska an out. Her face contorted into a sneer and she turned back to the screen, as Mrs. Lovett was inspecting the fresh corpse. Miles, not yet ready to return to the sing-songy kill-fest, watched his sister for a moment longer. He was relieved to see her face relax.

He was even more relieved when her grip in his hand tightened during the string of killing set to the catchy tunes of "Johanna."

He squeezed right back, assuring her it was alright.

As the credits rolled and Miles shifted the bowl that previously contained popped corn from his lap while Franziska moved to shut the television off. Considering the afternoon well spent, Miles decided to venture back to his room and take his chances with that siesta. As he was crossing the doorway out of the study, Franziska spoke.

"Thank you, Miles Edgeworth." She stood, gaze averted, hands fiddling, hair raining onto her face. He smiled at her gently, resting a hand on the doorframe. Though her official words might cater to the idea that he was a foolish little brother, Franziska couldn't help but realize just how fortunate she was to have such a wonderful big brother who cared enough for both her and her pride to protect both.

"It would have been unscholarly of me to reject your generous offer." Franziska straightened up, gave her big brother a rather genuine smile, and paraded off to her room so she could continue her studies.

As he followed her up the staircase, Miles began to worry about dinner.

He didn't know how Franziska was going to handle the evening meal, seeing as they were having meat pies…

* * *

Yay for Sweeney Todd! I must have seen that movie a million times. Please review if you liked this kind of story and I will write more!


End file.
